beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta Mikaelson/Traits
Personality |-|Human= While Henrietta was human, she was shown as being loveable, caring and sweet to her family. She is close with her twin brother, Henrik, and her older sister; Rebekah; and older half brother - Klaus; and her older brother Elijah. She is seem intimidated and scared by her own father. She shows courage for standing up to Mikael whenever he is beating up Klaus. She is the youngest of the family, meaning that she is being protective and loved by family. |-|Vampire= Henrietta is shown to be the most humane vampire in the Original family; the most trustworthy; caring; loveable girl. She is protective of her family. But she does have a dark side; she has a deep hatred for werewolves for killing her twin brother; she can be vindictive and brutal. She is stubborn and speaks her mind. If someone hurts and kills her family, the person wont come out alive. She may seem a sweet, innocent girl, witch the playful looks, but she can be dangerous when she wants to be. She still being cared, loved and protected by her last living members. Physical Appearance Henrietta, a beautiful vampire, stands at 5'4" tall, with long, light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Looking like her twin brother, she speaks with an European accent. She is physcially frozen at the age of sixteen, but she is over one thousand years old. Powers and Abilities and Weaknesses As the first and oldest vampires in the world, the Original vampire's powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species. It is unknown if their powers grow stronger with time. These are their standard abilities as the first generation of vampires. Common abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, regular vampires, werewolves, regular hybrids, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While Originals are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Original in small groups as it was shown that four of them were capable of taking down Rebekah. It is unknown if they grow stronger with age like non-Original Vampires. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than immortals, regular vampires, werewolves, regular hybrids, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time, but although they are faster, their speed seems to be on par with non-original vampires. *'Super Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and regular hybrids. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than non-original vampires, non-original hybrids, werewolves, and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of regular vampires, werewolves, regular hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them, as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Unlike non-original vampires, ingestion of vervain-laced liquid would not weaken them. If they are stabbed with papa tundes blade and its removed, the healing process becomes much slower. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other regular vampires, werewolves, regular hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary weapons can hurt an original vampire as seen with Finn, Kol and Klaus. *'Emotional Control' - Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity, making killing easier. *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires and hybrids. They cannot however compel witches immortals and werewolves *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, Original vampires can bring out their pair of fangs, wich they use to feed, with blood red eyes. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Immortality' - Original vampires are immortal, they do not physically age and have the potential to live eternally. They are not a millisecond past there absolute physical prime, and are immune to aging. Nothing except the White Oak Stake, can kill them. Original vampires are also immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and disease. They do not need to eat, drink or breathe to sustain themselves, however they still require blood. They also posses an almost eidetic memory and cunning intelligence. *'Tactile Telepathy' - Original vampires are able to display their memories in other beings through touch. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah andKlaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. Julie plec later confirms this is the only thing in existence that can kill an original. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an Original vampire, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any non-original vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heritage. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original vampire and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an Original vampire, but cannot kill them. All members of the Original Family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents Original vampires from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Original vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the original vampire cannot be uninvited. If an original vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if an original vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Original vampire. Its later revealed to have some sort of truth as genevieve mentions she can turn rebekah into ash, however julie plec reveals that the white oak stake is the only thing in existence that can kill an original so it seems that a powerful witch killing an original would have something to do with the white oak stake. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm an original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original would desiccate if their heart was torn out; however, it seems that an Originals body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted.Werewolf Bite - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. *The Cure '- The cure will strip an Original vampire of their immortality, causing them to become human/witch or in Klaus' case a werewolf. Esther had a spell which would've cured them of their immortality. *'Wood '''- Wood has little to no effect on an original vampire however it will hurt Klaus because of his werewolf side. *Hunter's Curse '- If an Original vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'Broken Neck '- Breaking an Original vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'Papa Tunde's Blade''' - The blade of Tunde, that channeled the vampire sacrifices, is said to do worse things than death even to an Original vampire. It is later stabbed in Klaus giving him immense magical and physical pain, and is currently burrowed inside him after the surface wound healed, leaving it trapped within Klaus' chest.